Redemtion
by Silentlane491
Summary: After the fall of the Kishin. Crona starts to live the life he's always wanted, but with his past haunting him and a ancient evil resurrected, Crona must redeem himself in the eyes of those he's wronged and combat an evil that is beyond death itself.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 1 The first step to a new life**

It has been three months since the defeat of Asura and Arachnophobia, peace has returned to Death city and the world. School began once all the repairs were completed and everyone began to get back to the old grind. Thanks to Crona's help with finding Medusa's lair, he was cleared of his betrayal and giving a second chance. However, the damage has been done to Crona's reputation. Many of the students accepted him because of his efforts in defeating his own mother. But many of the people of Death City saw him as the hellspawn of the witch Medusa and would whisper harsh things about him. When he was out and about with his friends he would hear them and their hateful whispers. Luckily he had Maka and her friends, Marie and Stein. But that was all he ever needed in his life.

Crona was inside his room in the dungeouns in the cornor. His mind has become pleauged with nightmares as of late. The horrible nightmares of Medusa and her punishment, the endless days of killing, the dark room and Ragnaroks beatings. 'Why...' The demon swordsmen thought to himself. 'Why am I still alive...' Every now and then, these thought would creep into his head. After being skward by his own mother he thought it was finally over. All of the pain, all of the suffering was finished. But when he opened his eyes, Chrona was still alive.

He was happy that Maka wasn't hurt. The sight of Medusa's vector arrow made his blood go cold, if Maka were to die because of him he would have never forgive himself. But something deep inside him wished that he would have died that day. After recovering from his wound he spent time with his friends and for the first time in a long time he had fun, However... 'I should be happy, but-'

"GODDAMMIT!" Ragnarok yelled as he appears from Crona's back. "Are you gonna angst all day? I'm so freaking bored, DO SOMETHING!" Ragnarok starts to shake Crona.

"OW! R-R-R-Ragnarok, stop it!" Crona cried out. He was use to the pain brought down by his weapon, but thanks to Maka's efforts Ragnarok couldn't hurt him that badly anymore. 'Maka...' His thoughts return to the girl. To him, this feeling was completely foregin. When he thought of her, his body would become a stranger to him. His heart would beat quicker, his face would become warm with a dark blush and he ached for her warm body wrapped around his cold body that has blood was as black as the abyss. As long as he had Maka and her friends were with him, he'll be alright.

"For the love of the old skullface, would you stop thinking about the stupid cow!" Ragnarok pulled Corna's pink hair. "As if the desert heat wasn't enough, ya gotta get all hot and bothered about that pig tailed cow!" Ragnarok yelled.

"You don't understand... If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be a murderer, lost, alone and I wouldn't know how to deal with things and people." Crona answered his violent weapon. "And besides, Maka gave me a chance when no one else would."

"Then why are you gettin all emo then? I'm getting sick of it!" Ragnarok groaned.

"S-sometime I think that I should have died back then. Maybe the pain I feel would go away." Crona sighed sadly. "I still hear them, and **her**..." Ragnarok tilted his head. "Their screams inside my head, and the vitcims begging for there lives."

"You mean that stupid dream of killing all those people and Medusa being a evil bitch." Ragnarok said in his uncaring tone. Crona nods his head.

"I still hear them inside my head..." Tears formed in the corrors of his eyes. Suddenly Crona grasped his head as memories of the past surfaced.

_"AHHHHH! HELP!"_

_"MURDERER!"_

_"MONSTER!"_

_"KILLER! GAHHH!"_

_"DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" _ The memories were so painful it hurt him. He saw the pain he caused to so many. So much suffering he caused by his hand wheather they were forced or not. Chorna pulled his hands away and sees that they're covered in blood, red blood. Chrona shakes his head and closes his eyes, he opens them and sees that the blood was gone.

_"You do not belong here my child." _Crona freeze in fear and stares before him. It was none other then Medusa._ "They only spared you so they can learn about the black blood, once they learn all there is about it, you will be cast aside. Worse my child, you will be executed for your crimes."_ Crona clasped his hands on his ears. _"They all hate you, they see you as nothing more then a monster, a child of a witch, a killer, and a demon swordsmen."_

"You're wrong... YOU'RE WRONG!" Crona Yelled loudly. Suddenly, he was hit on the head by Ragnarok.

"Snap of it stupid, the bitch is dead. She more dead then that zombie dude. The cow nailed in her coffin with that Genji hunter and that anti-demon wavelength, remember!?" This snapped Crona out of his hallucination. Crona looked around and saw that Medusa wasn't in here with him. It was true, she was gone for good. But last time everyone thought that she came back possessed a small child. Sure Maka's Genji hunter killed Medusa, but could she have survived somehow? These thoughts ran through Crona's fragile mind.

'What if she's alive... What if somehow she cheated death again, maybe she's hiding and waiting for the chance to take me away or to kill me or worse, hurt Maka.' Crona huddled into his corner. 'She can't be alive.' Another voice in his head said, this one sounded much brighter. 'We might have not seen her die but I think this time she's gone for good. If Maka's Genji hunter failed, then we wouldn't be alive right now, or brainwashed to work for Medusa.'

"Hey dumbass, you're talking to yourself again." Ragnarok snapped him out of his thoughts. "Look, if they say she's dead, then she's dead. You're just gonna have to trust them with this."

"You're just saying that aren't you?" Crona asked.

"Damn straight, so shut the hell up. I swear if you wake me up with your angst again I'll wake you up every two hours by yelling that screw head's gonna dissect ya." Ragnarok sneered. Crona shook his head.

"I- I don't know how to deal with professor Stein dissecting me!" Crona whined. The young man looked at the clock and saw it was seven thirty in the morning. "I better get ready for class." Crona gets ready for class and heads out of his room. When he got there, he sat down at his seat and began to read one of his textbooks. After thirty minutes of waiting class began.

"Alright everyone, time to begin." Said professor Stein. Crona listened to the lecture but as he listened he became dizzy and his vision blurs. Maka notices and begins to worry.

"Crona, are you alright." Maka whispered. The boy nods and smiles.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine..." Crona said weakly.

**'I call bullshit!' **Crona heard Ragnarok inside him. Ragnarok was right, he was getting tired, way too tired. He forced himself to focus on the lecture, but as he continued to sit in his seat, his eyelids become heavy with fatigue. If Crona wasn't haunted by nightmares, maybe he could get some sleep.

'I'm getting... Tired, but... if I fall asleep, I'll get in trouble... I don't know how... How to... Deal with that...' Crona thought. After surviving the end of the class, Stein dismissed the class. As he was about to get up, his body began to protest. Stein noticed Crona in pain. "Crona, are you alright?" The boy nods.

"Y-yes I'm ok-" Before he could finish he became dizzy and nearly trips down the stairs to the desk. Acting quickly, Maka managed to catch Crona before he could fall down.

"Crona! Are you okay!" Stein made his way to Crona. Everyone in the class backed away from the professor and the young teen. The once mad professor frowned.

"He must be exhausted. Let's get him into the infirmary." Stein spoke calmly. Soul came up to the unconscious teen and helps Stein to get Crona into the infirmary. Deep inside the mind of Crona, he was in the room again. He didn't know how he got here from the academy, but here he is, inside the dark room. As he laid in the dark room alone, cold and depraved of any form of love he began to hear the people he has killed.

_"Murder!" _A male voice called out.

_"You deserve to die!" _A female voice yelled in rage.

_"MY FRIEND! YOU BASTARD!" _A loud and deep male voice roared.

_"Why did you kill my mama? Why...?" _A child's voice cracked as she cried.

_"IT'S A DEMON! A DEMON!"_ An elderly voice shrieked in terror. Crona clasped his ears, hoping to block out the noise but it did not work, for the voices shouted louder and rained down upon Crona until he had enough.

"STOP IT!" He begged the invisible voices. "PLEASE! I know I've done terrible things, I know I deserve to die, I know my hands are drenched in your blood! I'm sorry for what I've done, I'm sorry for everything!" Crona kept saying sorry and begging for forgiveness over and over again. Then he heard a voice. It was the one voice he did not want to hear ever again.

_"My child..."_ It was none other then his own mother, was it real or was it fake? Crona could not tell if this was a nightmare or reality. _"You are nothing more then a killer, that is all you are good for. I'm the only one who has ever given you a purpose."_ Medusa in all her glory appears before Crona. _"Come to me, my child, for I'm the one who has made you strong."_

"NOOOO!" Crona cried. "Get away, GET AWAY!" Crona fell to the ground and began to back away from his mother. His mother transformed into a long black snake and lunges to Crona. It slithers up his body and wraps herself around his throat. She squeezes his neck, forcing him to gasp for air, but when he did, the snake slithers into his open mouth and down his throat. Crona claws at his neck gasping for air, but he could not breath.

_"You are mine, and you will always be mine." _Those were the last words he hears before the darkness takes him.

Outside of Crona's nightmare, his friends and professors watched feeling useless to help Crona. The young boy was thrashing about in his sleep while talking.

"Stop... Please... I deserve to die... hands... Drenched in blood... No... Get away, get away...!" Crona whimpered in pain. Maka frowned when she heard this come from her friend. She wanted to insure him that everything will be alright, but wasn't sure if she could reach him. Marie stared at the boy worried greatly about his well being. Kid stared at the weakened boy.

'Why does he think he deserves to die, he was forgiven by father.' Kid then realized something wrong with the demon swordsmen. 'He must think that the people he's killed don't forgive him, this isn't good, how long has he been thinking about this?'

"I don't get it. Medusa's dead, the Kishin's gone and the world is safe, what's there to worry about?" Black star wondered. "After all, Crona is in the presence of greatness, he shouldn't be sad he should be happy! HAHAHAHAHA!" The young man declared with a thumb pointing to himself. Tsubaki sighed when her partner said this, but he does rise a good point. Why the nightmares? Before Kid could explain, Maka beat him to the punch.

"It's his past, he thinks that everyone that he's killed hates him." Maka explained. Liz then followed up with what she's heard.

"I heard some of the citizens talking bad about Crona. It's mostly about him being the son of Medusa and all of the souls he ate and people he's killed." Patty frowned when she heard this.

"But he didn't wanna do all those bad things. It was because of Medusa!" Patty huffed, her childish tone took a more concerned tone.

"Regardless, what Medusa did to him will scar him for the rest of his life." Stein said as he looked at the boy. He looked to Marie and saw that look of sadness on her face. "Let's leave him alone-"

"You can go, I'm going to stay with him." Maka sat down next to Crona.

"Crona needs rest-"

"Frank..." Marie said softly. The professor sighed.

"Alright. Everyone, let's go." Everyone walks out of the room. Maka grasped his pale hand. She began to think of what to do to help Crona. Something, anything would be better then nothing. But all she could do is be with the boy. After an hour of thrashing in his sleep, Crona finally wakes up with a loud gasp. The first person he sees is Maka beside him with a look of relief on her face.

"Crona! You're awake!" Maka exclaimed, then she spoke softer. "Are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong with you, I want to help." The boy took a deep breath. He couldn't hide this from Maka, it will make her worry even more.

"I keep h-hearing the voices of the people I killed, and l-lady Medusa..." His eyes began to water. "They keep screaming and l-lady M-medusa keeps telling me that... That I'm a killer a-and n-nothing m-more." He shuddered. "Sometimes I wonder if things would be better if I died from her arrow. Maybe then I could have redeemed myself with my death then maybe they would forgive-" Suddenly a book smashes on the top of his head, it wasn't too hard but it stop him from talking.

"Don't talk like that Crona, your life is important. When you took that blow from Medusa's Vector arrow, I thought you died." Maka took a deep breath. "After all the pain Medusa caused, you deserve to live peacefully. I can't say that the people you kill would forgive you, but I can say that if they knew that you were being forced to do this, then I'm sure they would forgive you." Maka said softly.

"Thank you, Maka..." Crona thanked his first friend. Stein and Marie enter the room, the professor looking neutral and Marie looking relieved that Crona is awake.

"Glad to see that you're awake Crona." The doctor smiled slightly. "Now then, care to tell us why you nearly passed out in my class?" Stein questioned. Before Crona could say anything Ragnarok made an appearance.

"He's gettin' all emo because he keeps thinking about the people we've off'ed hate him and the old snake bitch might be alive." Ragnarok said as he spilled the beans about his secret anguish. Stein frowned while Marie gasped. "What? He would have just said _don't worry I'm fine _and lied to the screw head and the old cow." Ragnarok said in his best Crona impersonation. Before Maka could round him with a book and Marie could say something, the dark weapon melts into Crona's bloodstream.

"Is this true Crona?" Marie asked the teen softly. The boy nods his head and he grasped his head.

"S-s-sometime I c-can hear the s-screams of the people I've killed... I didn't w-want to hurt so m-many p-people b-but she would hurt me so m-much" Tears run down his cheeks. "A-and Medusa's c-cheated d-death b-before... Wh-what if she h-has a way to s-survive." The three began to feel the fear beginning to bubble and grow inside the demon swordsmen. The young boy clenched his head, fear oozing from his very soul. "She c-c-could be in-inside me! What if when she hit me with her wavelength, she p-put a p-part of her soul inside m-me! I keep hearing her voice inside my head and I can't get it out!" He began to shout loudly. Suddenly, Marie made her way to Crona and gave him a hug. The demon tonfa's calming wavelength soothed the madness that was growing.

"It's okay Crona." She said softly to the swordsmen. "Medusa gone, she'll never come back and hurt you again." Crona stiffened when she said his mothers name. "You didn't have a choice to kill those people, you were forced to do that." She pulls away from Crona.

"B-but I've d-done so m-much h-horrible things to so many people..." Crona whimpered.

"Those choices weren't your own." Stein spoke up. "But you made the choice to change for the better, with a little help." Maka smiled at Crona.

"Your also not alone anymore Crona." Maka grasped his hand. "If you ever need to talk to someone and professor stein or Marie aren't able to, I'll be more then willing to talk to you."

"T-Thank y-you Maka..." Crona smiled weakly. With his worries soothed, Stein decided to have Crona rest for the whole day. A week later, Crona has been sleeping much better thanks to talking with Maka and Marie. The two women would talk to the young man about his day and other things. However, he has yet to reveal the feelings that have been growing in his heart for his best friend. The girl's smile made him weak in his knees, her laughter sounded like angels singing, and her piercing eyes were strong yet soft. He enjoyed her company more then he should, but he for the first time in a long time is happy.

Crona woke up an hour earlier then usual because Stein wants him to get a check up before class starts. The young teen made his way to the doctors office, once he got there he saw Stein in the office and waiting for Crona. "Good to see you Crona." Stein smiled. "There's been a change of plans." This made the boy tilted his head in confusion. "I need to perform a physical. To see if you're fit to perform missions." This made the boy blushed.

"Does this mean I have to... Have to-" Ragnarok burst out of his meisters back.

"Ya have ta strip down and get naked!" The demon begun to laugh at Crona's approaching panic attack. "Then when your nude, he gonna put on a latix glove and shove it up your-"

"Ragnarok..." Stein's glasses gleamed dangerously. The doctor cranked his screw. "You know, I've been searching for a way to suppress you. This might be the perfect moment test out my threoies." This shut Ragnarok up instantly. The demon retreats making Stein smile. "Don't worry Crona, many if not all of the students gone through this, even your friends." This cheered Crona up a bit, but a thought entered his head.

"Even... The other b-boys..." He asked quietly. This made stein nod.

"Them too. Now, I need you to undress." The physical was basic and provided a chance for Stein to acquire information on Crona. From weight, height, age, and some questions that Crona had about his body, since Medusa most likely didn't teach Crona about the body. According to his finding from the physical, Crona was dangerously underweight. He didn't have any idea why his body hasn't eaten itself. Despite his height, Crona was only fourteen maybe fifteen. His body was riddled with faded scars, and his body's newest addition to his scar collection. If Crona didn't have his black blood he wouldn't be alive right at this moment.

"Alright, we're about done here. Any questions?" He asked the meek boy.

"Is it bad for me to be this thin?" The young boy wondered. Crona's ribs were visible, many of his bones were and some many find this sickening.

"Normally it's a sign from lacking a proper diet. But remember, some people are born with a different body type. It all has to do with genes." Stein explained. Ragnarok pops out and speaks up.

"What do pants have to do with Crona being skinny?" The demon sword wondered in his rude tone.

"Genetics, chromosomes, and DNA. They are what are required to create a human being. The reason why Crona's thin may be because he inherited Medusa's body type and some of his fathers physical and personality traits." When Stein finished his explanation Ragnarok nods at this.

"So that's why Crona's got a fat ass!" This made Crona blush.

"Ragnarok..." Stein twist his screw.

"Whatever!" Ragnarok retreats back into Crona's body. Stein pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

"I see... That does explain why I'm like this, but professor. Who was my father?" This made Stein wonder.

"I'm afraid that even I can't help you with that. Even if we perform a DNA test because of your black blood replaced your old blood." This sadden Crona. The boy wondered why every woman in his family was evil. First his mother, then his aunt Arachne. She dared to try to get Crona to join her group, but he refused and attack.

"So there's no way to find my father, a-and h-he might n-not be alive anymore." Crona looked down, saddened at the fact that he has no family. True he had Maka and her friend, Stein and Marie. But he'll never know the love of a mother and the guidance of a father. Stein looked at the clock and saw it was seven fifty.

"Alright Crona, it's almost time for class, you better get dressed." The young boy get's his robe back on and makes his way out of the doctors office and makes his way to class.

As the school day ended. Crona couldn't stop thinking about who his father could have been, it began to bug him to no end. Since he's now a part of the Shibusen he felt a sense of purpose, but now because of the physical he was more lost then ever. Who was his father? Was he still alive and even if by some chance he's alive would he want to try have Crona as a son. This made him feel alone, unloved and unwanted. He had his friends and professor Stein and Marie, but this was different. Many children are born to loving families and some don't have loving families like he did. But most children didn't have there mother turn them into a mentally unstable murderous psychopath, and train them to kill small animals in order to kill people. As Crona was walking down the halls lost in thought, he run into someone that can maybe help him in his plight.

"Hello Hello!~" Crona was snapped out of his stupor by none other then Lord Death. "Wazzup Crona, you look sad. Are you still hearing the people and Medusa inside your head?" Death asked. "If you need to talk, I can get some tea warmed up and we can have a little chat." Crona looked at the reaper, it was now or never.

"L-Lord D-death, do know... Do you know who... Who my father is? Crona asked. This made Death tilt his head.

"Let's get some tea, I think we need to talk." Death said in his jovial tone. The two make there way to the death room and Crona takes a seat at the Japanese table. "Here you are." Death handed him a cup of tea and begins to take a drink from his cup. After a long sip, the reaper looks at Crona. "So, you want to know who your father is?" Crona nods. "May I ask why you want to know?"

"Everyone from my family is well... Evil and..." Crona began. Ragnarok decided to appear and get to the point.

"Every member of his family are nasty ass bitches, Crona wants ta know if his dad was an asshole." Death flicks Ragnarok with his large fingers because of his language.

"OWW! You skull faced-"

"Ragnarok stop! Your going to make things worse." Crona pleaded. "I was wondering who my father is, and if he's still alive."

"Why do you want to know if your father is still alive?" Death asked.

"It's b-because I w-want what you and Kid have." This made death tilt his head to the left. "E-everyone h-has a father that looks after t-them... But I-I only had M-Medusa and s-she wanted a killer, not a s-son. I wonder w-what that bond is l-like. I know it's an impossible task and I have no right to ask, but s-since your aware of every l-living soul, I was wondering if... If you can find my father." Crona requested. He grabbed the tea cup and took a sip.

"I see..." Death took a sip of his tea. "It will take some time, in fact a long time. There are six billion souls that live in this world, what your requesting is that I go though all of the souls that have lived and died." This dashed Crona's hopes.

"I understand... I knew it would be too much for you sir, I'm sorry." Crona sighed sadly.

"I didn't say I wouldn't search Crona, But it will take time. Now, I have someone to call. Off you go." The boy got up and began to make his way out. "And Crona." The demon swordsmen looks back. "I want you to spend the night over at Steins house." This shocked Crona.

"B-but-"

"I'll call ahead, you get your things packed." Lord Death turns and taps on his mirror. With this, Crona walks away to pack what he need for the sleepover. On the mirror, Marie appeared.

_"Hello Lord Death, is there something you need?"_ The demon tonfa asked.

"Yes, do you mind if Crona spends the night." This made Marie smile.

_"Of course not! Crona is welcome to spend the night."_

"Actually. I want Crona to take up residence at Steins home, if it's not too much trouble." This made Marie happy but this made the clueless weapon wonder why.

_"May I ask why Lord Death?"_

"It's because he is yearning for love and guidance. His mother showed him nothing but hate and suffering, while his father was no where in sight. He needs those bonds- no, he craves for those bonds that he was denied of for so long." Death explained in a somber tone. "He's even asked me to find his father." This made Marie gasp. Tears welled in her uncovered eye.

_"Its not any trouble at all! The poor child, his mother showed him nothing but hate and misery, and now that he's free from her evil he want the love of a mother and father."_ Marie rambles on about Crona.

"Indeed, I might have my work cut out for me, he asked if it was possible if I could find him."

_"Can you?"_ Marie wondered. _"It will take you a long time to find him, if he's still alive."_

"That's right, I'll search for him, but I doubt I'll find him. It will be like looking for a diamond in the desert." Death sighs. "Regardless, I will try. Until then, I want you to watch over Crona." Marie nods.

_"Of course Lord Death!"_ Marie smiles. When Lord Death hanged up. The woman's emotions explode. "Frank! I have great news!" She makes her way to the labs where Stein was working. Hearing this, Stein tears himself from the documents he was reading.

"Marie, what is it?" Stein asked his bubbly weapon partner.

"Death wants us to take in Crona! I can't wait for him to get here! I have to get dinner ready!" Marie was beyond happy. This shocked Stein, why did Lord Death want Crona in their custody, unless it was about that question that he asked him about his father.

"It's about his father isn't it?" The professor inquired. This made Marie nod and confirms his question.

"That's right. The poor boy, alone with no one to guide or love him. So can we take him in, I'm sure he'll really be happy once we break the news to him!" Marie was beyond happy and this gave Stein a chance to research the black blood up close. As Marie ran off to make dinner, he continued to read the documents... Which happened to be Medusa's findings of the black blood.

**A/N- Well this is my first venture into the Soul Eater fandom, here to some success. Next time, we get to see what horrors Medusa recorded in her logs. So it's going to take awhile since I'm going to try and get into the mindset of Medusa... *Shudders*... Crona get's a big surprise when he stay the night at Stein's home, and will they find Crona's father? I hope I live up to the standard of the characters, the anime, and insure that all the characters are in character. **


End file.
